James Madrox
James Madrox / Multiple Man is a mutant with the ability to self duplicate himself although the limit of his ability is unknown. He is a member of The Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography 'Early Life' Jamie Madrox was born in New Mexico near The Los Alamos National Laboratory in 1968 where the backround radiation may have stimulated his mutation. After he was born and the doctor slapped him, he duplicated himself in two identical babies although not long after that, Charles Xavier advised Jamie's parents to move in Kansas where the source of radiation is low and raise their son in privacy. His father, dr. Daniel Madrox, tried to experiment on his son, hoping his mutation would just disappear and become a normal young man. In 1982, James was visited by col. William Stryker who saw great potential in him and instead of proceeding in capturing him, Stryker tried to recruit him although after the latter refuses, Stryker sends Victor Creed into killing his parents. Full of anger and hate towards human society, James turned to a life of crime as he may have joined Magneto's Brotherhood later even before being captured by the government in 2002 ( supposedly one year earlier in 2001). 'Joining The Brotherhood' After Magneto recruited John Allerdyce ( Pyro) he then proceeded in locating other mutants including James who got into conflict with Sabretooth as he even tried to attack and kill him for what he's done to his parents and the only reason why James remained close to Magneto was to be close to Sabretooth as well. 'Brooklyn Bridge' ( X-Men: The Official Game) James is ordered by Magneto to set up a bomb on Brooklyn Bridge while Pyro is sent in destroying a nuclear reactor. With Professor X knowing Magneto's plan, he sends Storm and Nightcrawler to stop Multiple in killing hundreds of innocent people. After an intense fight with Nightcrawler, James is injured and taken into custody by the government although after not managing to get anything out of him, the F.B.I suddenly decides to take James to Alcatraz and cure him ( after the mutant cure was also discovered during that time). 'Mutant Convoy & Decoy' ( X-Men: The Last Stand) James is released from a mutant convoy by his leader, Magneto, along teammate Mystique and The Juggernaut. He re-joins Magneto in destroying the cure facility although Magneto would have other plans with him including to use James as a decoy for the rest to escape. It is unknown if James was cured or not following the events. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Leader and teammate. #Victor Creed / Sabretooth - Teammate ( secretly enemy). #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Teammate and co-leader. #Ororo Monroe / Storm - Enemy. #Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler - Enemy. 'Abilities' *'Self-duplication;' 'Trivia' *In the comic books, James' ability is absorbed by a "kinetic" suit, something he lacks in the movies. Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Mutants